


A Gift

by I_llbedammned



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3092828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to surprise Natasha for the holidays even though he knows that she hates gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Gift

Natasha never really cared for the holidays. It was just another part of a disconnected society that she had not been a part of since birth. The twinkle of lights looked like a chintzy mess of wires and bulbs to her. The gifts were just another part of the materialistic society that her communist upbringing had taught her to hate. Though she had long since separated herself from Petrovich's teachings the bad taste that excess left in her mouth had stuck. So when she had woken up on Christmas morning after spending the night at Clint's house she was disheartened to see a note reading "Nat, I have a surprise for you. Come to the living room."

With a somewhat annoyed sigh she extricated herself from the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor, putting on the button down shirt and jeans on in a familiar ritual. With soft steps she made her way down the gaudily decorated hallway of his apartment. She could hear him shuffling around in the living room and she called out, "You know I think your skills are slipping, Clint."

She heard him curse, "Damnit, you weren't supposed to be up yet." He yelled. "Just give me a minute longer."

"You know I don't like gifts, right?" She yelled, placing herself against one wall and humoring him by giving him his minute.

"You'll like this one, I swear." He declared arrogantly. She could hear ribbons being tied. 

"You are being ridiculous." She yelled, though she patiently waited.

"Okay, you can come in now!" He declared.

She turned the corner with a roll of her eyes and saw Clint standing there in one of the most ridiculous outfits she had ever seen him in- including that purple monstrosity he wore as a costume during the circus. On his head was a red Santa hat and he was clothed in little but wrapping paper and ribbons tied around his waist. She began to laugh.

He looked proud at getting her to laugh, "Do you like it?"

She walked up to him, winding her arms about his waist and pressing her hands to his bare chest, "As far as gifts go, it is pretty fantastic. You are still ridiculous though."  
His nose brushed against hers as his face moved closer, “You say that as if it is a bad thing.”  
Her lips met his softly as her hands wound around his waist. When they parted she was grinning, “I suppose there are worse things in the world than being ridiculous.” Her hands clawed lightly at his skin, “Now is this the part where I can finally unwrap my gifts or do I have to wait a bit longer.”  
He answered by placing a few kisses upon her neck, “Unwrapping is half of the fun of getting a gift.”  
She taunted him playing with the buttons on her shirt, popping them off one by one, “Well I suppose that you should get something to unwrap too then. Only seems fair.”  
Under the glow of Christmas lights they unwrapped each other’s gifts. Natasha had to admit to herself as she was lying upon his chest later among the wreckage of wrapping paper and clothing that maybe not all Christmas gifts were horrible and materialistic.


End file.
